De chaos sentimental et de stupidité
by Inrainbowz
Summary: OS. Tony/Bruce. Tony Stark se rend compte avec horreur qu'il est sérieusement attiré par son collègue physicien. Et qu'il manque définitivement de maturité sentimentale...


**Auteur :** Inrainbowz, de retour après une année d'austérité, yeah

**Rating :** T, pour roulage de pelle et langage châtié

**Disclaimer :** (c) Marvel. A noter que cela se base essentiellement sur leurs films.

**Résumé :** OS. Tony/Bruce. Tony Stark se rend compte avec horreur qu'il est sérieusement attiré par son collègue physicien. Et qu'il manque définitivement de maturité sentimentale... Humour, à peu près. Slash, complètement.

**Note :** J'ai écrit ça en une après-midi. J'ai pas pu résister. Je suis allé voir le film deux fois et j'ai tellement, adoré, c'est dingue... Je suis particulièrement fan du Tony/Bruce (science bros !) et Tony/Loki aussi mais ça je me demande sérieusement d'où ça me vient... Bref, Tony/Bruce ici. Ce truc est beaucoup plus long que ce à quoi je m'attendais...

**/!\** Spoilers minimes des Avengers et des Iron Man.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**De chaos sentimental et de stupidité**

Fait remarquable méritant d'être pris en note, Tony Stark n'était ni à une fête mondaine, ni en train de sauver le monde, ni dans son laboratoire. Il était sagement assis sur le canapé du salon qui occupait le dernier étage de la tour Stark, sirotant un verre de champagne éventé, et Pepper Potts avait encore du mal à admettre la chose tant elle était inhabituelle. D'autant qu'elle n'avait même pas eu à le trainer là à coup de menace et de regards accusateurs/larmoyants : c'était lui-même qui l'avait appelé en début de soirée, lui proposant une « soirée off », juste tous les deux, comme ils en avaient eu quelques-unes, à une époque.

Elle avait, bien entendu, sauté sur l'occasion, et ils discutaient tranquillement depuis plusieurs heures de tout et de rien, dans une ambiance confortable et chaleureuse.

Mais elle en était à son quatrième verre alors que le premier de l'homme n'était qu'à moitié consommé, et Pepper n'était pas femme à se laisser tromper par un sourire charmeur et quelques blagues stupides.

Il y avait quelque chose qui le travaillait, quelque chose qu'il avait envie de dire. Et qu'elle soit damnée si elle n'arrivait pas à lui arracher des aveux.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Tony ? »

La question, sérieuse et assez forte pour être entendu par-dessus son babillage incessant, imposa le silence dans le vaste salon. Il tourna la tête pour la regarder, parce que cet idiot croyait encore que la fixer dans les yeux et parler en souriant à peine suffisait à faire passer ses mensonges. Cela marchait, oh oui. Avec tous les autres.

« Rien. Rien, tout va bien, très bien, super même, pourquoi cette question ? »

Elle roula des yeux, mi-agacé, mi-amusé par ses pathétiques tentatives de lui cacher quelque chose.

« Tony… Après avoir passé la moitié de notre vie ensemble, tu continues à me sous-estimer grandement… c'est presque vexant je dois dire. »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, bien sûr. Tony ne restait jamais silencieux à un commentaire sur sa personne, même si c'était la vérité – surtout dans ce cas-là, en fait, spécialiste qu'il était de la surenchère et, oui, surement de la mauvaise foi également. En fait, il ne restait jamais silencieux, point.

Il se ravisa pourtant. Visiblement, sa résistance à la question de sa compagne n'était là que pour la forme – peut-être dans l'espoir vain de maintenir l'illusion qu'il ne l'avait pas invité ce soir expressément pour parler de ce sujet qui le tracassait. Elle trouvait ses tentatives de paraitre détaché envers elle tout bonnement adorable.

Contrairement aux rumeurs sur lesquelles festoyaient allégrement tous les magazines people de la planète, elle n'était pas engagée dans une relation romantique avec Tony Stark. Bien sûr, ils étaient plus proches que ce qui était normalement de mise pour une amitié homme-femme, ils flirtaient continuellement et ils pouvaient donner l'impression d'être un couple, parfois. Mais l'impression seulement. Elle trouvait tout à fait contre-nature de penser à Tony de cette façon. Parce qu'elle le connaissait tellement, depuis tellement longtemps, elle savait absolument tout, tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir et si cette connaissance ne l'empêchait pas de trouver l'homme exceptionnel, loin de là, elle la convainquait en revanche qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout fait pour être ensemble. Ce n'était pas ainsi, c'est tout.

Ils n'avaient même jamais couché ensemble, mais cela, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, tenait bien plus du veto de Tony que du sien. Au début, quand il était encore jeune et encore plus stupide que maintenant et qu'elle débutait tout juste dans sa compagnie, c'est elle qui avait refusé ses avances qu'il allongeait devant toutes les femmes qu'il croisait. Mais par la suite, quand elle avait fini par devenir ce pilier de sa vie professionnelle et sociale et qu'il s'était mis à dépendre d'elle, il avait fait valser au loin toute idée de rapports physiques entre eux, une règle à laquelle il n'avait jamais dérogé par la suite, même s'il était saoul au-delà des capacités humaines, même s'il l'avait embrassé ou qu'ils avaient dormi blotti l'un contre l'autre les nuits où la vie n'était vraiment qu'une sale… bref.

Elle le soupçonnait d'être horrifié par l'idée de par le rapport que lui-même entretenait, dans son mode de vie, vis-à-vis du sexe. La plupart des gens voit le sexe comme un acte intime, quelque chose qui a une signification dans l'évolution des rapports amoureux, en mettant de côté les « coups d'un soir ». Mais voilà, le riche et brillant maître de Stark Industrie n'avait jamais considéré le sexe autrement que comme un passe-temps dénué de sens. Il n'avait jamais eu de femme qui comptait réellement dans sa vie, jamais de relation ayant duré plus de quelques semaines et ayant impliqué autre chose qu'un peu d'affection et beaucoup de plaisir au lit. Et pour Pepper, le fait qu'il n'envisage même pas de l'allonger dans ses draps était la plus belle preuve d'amour que l'homme puisse lui donner. Cela la plaçait loin au-dessus de toutes les autres, un statut, un privilège qu'aucune autre femme dans sa vie n'avait eu. Dans l'esprit de Tony Stark, ne pas coucher avec une femme signifiait qu'il était prêt à lui accorder une place, une attention.

« J'aurais vraiment aimé que ce soit toi, tu sais. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple si ça avait été toi. »

Il y avait cela, aussi. Ils en étaient arrivés à cette conclusion quelques temps après cette première et mémorable bataille des Avengers dans les rues de New York. Ils s'aimaient, oh oui, tellement, mais ils n'étaient pas amoureux. Oh non, clairement pas.

Finalement, tout cela tenait vraiment du plus étrange et intense des amours platoniques.

« Pourquoi, tu tenais tant que ça à avoir des enfants roux ? »

Il éclata d'un rire légèrement hystérique qui fit croire à Pepper qu'il y avait quelque chose, là, quelque part derrière les faux semblants et la comédie permanente de son employeur.

« Je n'ai jamais pensé à avoir des enfants. »

Cette phrase, Pepper réalisa avec surprise et tristesse, était à la fois un mensonge et une vérité.

« C'est faux. Tu penses juste que tu n'en es pas capable. »

Il eut l'air ennuyé, l'espace d'un instant. Il pinçait les lèvres et fronçait très légèrement les sourcils, une expression qu'amenait toujours sur son visage la tendance de Pepper à toujours le percer à jour, qu'importent le soin et le talent avec lesquels il jouait son rôle de playboy frivole et insouciant. Elle prit le parti de laisser ce sujet de côté pour le moment. Que l'homme à l'égo le plus développé de New York puisse avoir de tels problèmes d'estime et de confiance en soi la prenait toujours au dépourvu. Tony ne se donnait pas le moindre crédit en tant qu'être humain. S'en était terrifiant.

« Bon alors, tu comptes me dire ce qui te pèse tellement, ou tu penses réellement pouvoir me faire avaler que tu as abandonné je ne sais lequel de tes projets délirants en cours pour ne même pas boire de champagne en ma compagnie ? » demanda-t-elle, souriante, espérant le décrisper un peu, lui rappeler que _Allo, ici Pepper Potts, meilleure amie et confidente comme job principale_.

Et là se produisit quelque chose qui n'avait jamais été vu de mémoire d'homme et qui donna envie à Pepper de sourire, de paniquer, ou de rire franchement. Elle se retint, en excellente amie qu'elle était, d'embarrasser Tony dans cet exceptionnel témoignage d'humanité à fleur de peau.

L'inventeur d'Iron Man _rougissait_.

Cela ne prit que quelques secondes avant qu'il n'enterre son visage dans ses mains avant de frotter vigoureusement ses joues dans l'espoir de faire partir cette horrible preuve de son effervescence émotionnel. Il se mit à geindre.

« Pepper… je crois que j'ai un crush ! »

Cette fois, c'était trop. Les joues rougies, le regard fuyant et embarrassé, et maintenant les geignements plaintifs ? Il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander. Le rire léger et joyeux qui vint soudainement remplir l'espace fit bouder Tony, et elle rit de plus belle, vaincu par le niveau insupportable d'_adorable_ de cette scène.

« Je te déteste… » marmonna-t-il, vexé.

Elle s'essuya le coin des yeux et tenta de se refaire une contenance, ne souhaitant pas renfrogner son ami.

« Oh Tony, excuse-moi mais c'est juste… Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi gêné depuis… depuis toujours, vraiment, et j'ai du mal à ne pas te trouver horriblement mignon d'une manière particulièrement ridicule. »

Cela, réalisa-t-elle, n'était pas vraiment le meilleur moyen de ne pas le braquer. Et comme il le faisait souvent quand il se sentait acculé, en tort, ou perdant le contrôle, Tony se mit à parler très vite et d'une manière très confuse, une chose que seul les personnes expérimentées – comme Pepper Potts, ici présente – pouvaient suivre.

« Je sais que c'est complètement ridicule et franchement je me fais honte à moi-même et à ma réputation… en même temps cette réputation, justement, ne joue clairement pas en ma faveur dans cette situation parce que franchement, qui irait croire un mot de ce qui sort de ma bouche en matière de sentiment quand on me connaît juste un peu ? Et comme suis-je censé avoir l'air sincère et détaché et franchement, j'ai déjà du mal la plupart du temps parce que tu vois… Je suis sûr que c'est différent de toutes les personnes que j'ai jamais connu dans ma vie, je veux dire, j'ai toujours été séduit par la beauté et par l'intelligence et donc par les gens qui ont les deux mais en plus là, okay, peut-être pas le plus beau mais le plus intelligent, clairement… Tu sais quoi, tu vas peut-être pas me croire mais autant la beauté je peux rouler dessus alors que l'esprit, merde, c'est juste parfait… je ne sais pas, c'est juste trop, parfait, la même longueur d'onde, en phase, la compréhension instantanée et tout ce bordel, et le labo est devenu une sorte de torture perpétuelle parce que merde il est tellement, tellement inconscient de son charme et de sa valeur et toujours à se déprécier alors que moi j'ai juste envie de…

-Attends, attends… il ? »

Elle se fustigea mentalement pour avoir l'air de n'avoir retenu que cela du monologue désordonné. Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention d'avoir l'air si choqué mais… en même temps, si, choc.

« Et voilà ! Et en plus, c'est un IL ! C'est quoi ce bordel, franchement ? C'est n'importe quoi, j'ai rien demandé, à la base, pourquoi ça me tombe dessus et oh mon dieu, je crois que je suis en train d'hyperventiler, je panique, je panique ? Crise de panique, qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire dans ces moments-là, tu dois bien savoir toi, tu sais tout de toute façon et okaaayy, je vais me taire maintenant. Respirer, respirer c'est bien »

Et avec cela, il posa ses deux mains sur ses genoux et se mit à fixer la table basse avec une sourire complètement artificiel sur les lèvres, et d'accord, Pepper avait honte de l'admettre mais il lui fallut encore quelques secondes pour revenir de cet espèce d'ouragan verbal dont elle n'avait saisi que l'essentiel. Elle inspira profondément – il en fit de même. Tension irrésolue dans le laboratoire avec une personne manquant sévèrement d'amour propre ? Voyons voir…

« D'accord, donc, si je résume, tu es attiré par… le Dr Banner ? »

L'idée formulée était complètement surréaliste. Il se gratta l'arrière de la nuque, et elle avait la forte impression qu'il était peut-être réellement en train de paniquer, dans un style tout à fait maitrisé.

« Je peux même enfoncer le clou et m'avancer sur un peu plus que juste… « Attiré ». Enfin je crois. »

Il gémit d'une façon tout à fait pathétique et s'enfonça dans les coussins du canapé, les bras sur le visage, et elle soupçonnait une nouvelle apparition de ces extraordinaires rougissements qui lui donnaient sérieusement envie de coller sa tête contre sa poitrine et de le serrer contre elle comme une peluche en émettant des « Aaww »…

« Peppeeeer, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? »

Elle passa gentiment une main dans ses cheveux, souriant avec tendresse, se rappelant pourquoi elle était tellement attachée à cet homme-là, se demandant à quel point ses émotions le secouaient, à quel point elles étaient profondes et déstabilisantes et _en bordel_ pour qu'il lui en parle ainsi, s'inquiétant vaguement avant de laisser cela de côté.

« Les premières amourettes de Tony Stark… je suis persuadé que ça ne devrait pas être aussi mignon. »

Il grogna de gêne et d'embarras. Elle sourit de plus belle.

**O**

Il y avait pléthore de gens beaux, dans ce monde. Clairement, Tony Stark pouvait en attester, étant donné que le critère physique était le seul et unique qui avait régit sa vie sexuelle ces quinze dernières années et que, comme chacun le sait, ça avait été un défilé assez conséquent. Les gens beaux étaient facile à trouver, et, pour lui, qui n'était pas le dernier question physique, argent, pouvoir, charisme, et toutes ces choses qui servent à attirer les gens beaux dans un lit, ils étaient facile à charmer.

Alors la beauté n'avait très certainement rien – ou pas grand-chose – à voir là-dedans. Parce que d'accord, Bruce Banner n'était pas exactement désagréable à regarder, mais si on partait de là, il fallait considérer le fait qu'aucun membre de cette équipe n'était désagréable à regarder, à croire que c'était un critère de recrutement – peut-être que c'en était un ? Furry était tout à fait susceptible d'être un gros pervers, non ?

Enfin bref, il y en avait bien pour tous les gouts, le jeune premier (Captain-Perfection), le mec musclé (Asgardien blond), le beau gosse mystérieux (Robin des Bois), et bien sur le playboy (lui-même). Sans oublier le facteur féminin, parce que la Veuve Noire maintenait à elle seule le standard physique que les garçons entretenaient et que franchement, ça pouvait même devenir problématique pendant un combat, cette combinaison… Alors non, ça ne tenait pas qu'au physique. Le fait est que Tony était un putain de sapiosexuel **(1)** et que personne ne le savait parce que personne ne connaissait ce foutu mot et qu'il ne le connaissait pas lui-même avant une nuit d'une rare improductivité où il avait cherché sur le Net tous les mots existants pour toute les sortes de fantasmes possibles et imaginables. Il en était ressortit légèrement déçu par la race humaine, mais enfin, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même – qui faisait des recherches aussi stupides ?

Et le docteur Bruce Banner, pour ce genre de fantasme intellectuel, était la gourmandise suprême.

Bien sûr que Tony avait connu d'autres scientifiques. Des esprits brillants capables de rivaliser avec le sien, il y en avait, cela va s'en dire, bien moins que des gens beaux, mais tout de même quelques-uns. Mais la plupart n'avait pas retenu son intérêt plus de quelques heures. Arrogants, centrés sur eux-mêmes, se masturbant sur leurs propres découvertes aussi insignifiantes soient-elles, incapable de reconnaitre le génie des autres. Il correspondait peut-être lui-même à cette définition en partie mais il n'avait jamais fait passer son égo avant son amour passionné pour la science, pour la découverte. Il était capable, même si seul les gens qui en avaient été témoin voulaient bien le croire, de ravaler sa fierté devant un confrère si cela pouvait les aider à avancer, à découvrir, toujours plus. Mais il n'en avait connu que très peu capable d'en faire autant. Et, il fallait bien l'admettre, ils n'étaient qu'une poignée, à leur niveau d'intellect.

Mais Bruce… Bruce, c'était une toute autre histoire. Il n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait le QI le plus haut de la planète (même s'il n'en était surement pas très loin) et des années de camping sauvages dans le Tiers-Monde l'avait laissé fortement retardé et ignorant des dernières avancées technologiques de son époque, mais ce n'était pas l'important. L'important c'est que Bruce aimait cela. Sincèrement, entièrement, sans fierté mal placé, sans prétention. Il n'y avait qu'à voir sa réaction quand Tony l'avait embarqué avec lui ce jour-là, après le départ de Loki et Thor, l'avait trainé légèrement contre son gré dans les grands laboratoires de la tour Stark. Bruce au milieu des spectrogrammes de masses et des robots à moitié assemblés s'apparentait à un enfant de six ans avec carte blanche dans Hamleys **(2)**. Il regardait partout, les yeux brillants, et l'homme d'ordinaire effacé et silencieux parlait et parlait, posait des centaines de questions, exigeait des réponses, exigeait d'en savoir plus, toujours plus… Il avait fallu que Tony pose ses deux mains sur ses épaules et le secoue légèrement pour le sortir de sa transe et Bruce s'était excusé, confus et honteux de son emportement. C'est dans doute à ce moment-là que Tony avait commencé à sérieusement apprécier cet homme.

Ça n'était pas allé en s'arrangeant, bien sûr. Bruce comptait repartir rapidement dans sa cavale solitaire, mais l'appel des laboratoires plein à ras-bords de matériel dernier cri, la plupart conçu par Tony lui-même, n'avait eu de cesse de différer son départ, au plus grand bonheur du propriétaire des lieux.

Parce qu'il fallait bien l'avouer : ils s'éclataient, tous les deux.

Ce n'était que suites sans fin d'heures et d'heures de mélanges de produits chimiques, de soudures et de câblages, de batailles d'idée, de calculs complexes et inextricables éparpillés sur des feuilles de papiers noircies d'équations et volant à travers la pièce qui était un bordel innommable parce qu'il n'y avait pas le temps de ranger, de se préoccuper d'autre chose que des idées et des résultats et des découvertes et de l'univers entier qui avançait sous leurs yeux. Tony n'avait jamais rien connu d'aussi stimulant. Il ne comptait plus les repas pris sur le pouce entre deux essais, gracieusement envoyés par Pepper soucieuse de ne pas les retrouver morts de faim au milieu du labo, les heures passées éveillés dans une frénésie ravageuse jusqu'à qu'ils ne s'endorment, exténués, à même leur bureau, pour se réveiller le lendemain avec un clavier imprimé sur la joue et un nouveau déchaînement d'idées en vrac. Tony avait toujours envie d'essayer des choses complètement dingues, loufoques ou inutiles et Bruce le suivait, lui qui avait pourtant l'air si sérieux se révélant être aussi emballé que son hôte par les robots pourvoyeurs de café et les innombrables micro-mécanismes que Tony mettait au point dans le seul et unique but de les envoyer emmerder ses collègues. Tout cela au milieu de projet beaucoup plus sérieux tel que l'application de l'Arc reactor à l'échelle nationale et la mise en place de bouclier anti-magie autour de la Tour qui était devenu, sans qu'ils ne sachent trop comment, le lieu-dit des Avengers.

La vie était donc devenue une espèce de Hamleys géant.

Il fallait donc nécessairement que quelque chose tourne mal.

Ce quelque chose n'était pas le boulot relativement stressant – et dangereux – des Avengers, parce qu'après tout, les vilains, tout ça, ça faisait partit du job, ça ne pouvait pas compter comme un mauvais côté, et puis c'était souvent plus de peur que de mal, une fois que tout le monde était redevenu conscient et capable de se nourrir lui-même, et puis quoi, ça n'arrivait pas_ si_ souvent que ça. Non, pour Tony, les vilains et les tentatives de domination du monde n'étaient rien comparés à la véritable chose qui avait mal tourné dans sa vie quelques semaines seulement après qu'y est débarqué comme une fleur un physicien atteint de quelques menus problèmes de gestion de la colère.

La chose tenant plus précisément à Tony, le fer à souder suspendu dans les airs, en train de fixer Bruce Banner derrière une interface transparente se parler à lui-même, concentré sur un quelconque problème de stabilisation du bouclier de défense de l'Héliporteur **(3)**. Il marmonnait des formules et des objections, la voix grave, roulant sur les mots, sur les idées, et Tony regardait, fasciner, émerveiller.

Une chance que des sandwichs envoyés par sa bien-aimée secrétaire soient venu interrompre le Dr Banner dans ses introspections et Tony Stark dans son début d'érection.

Sapiosexuel et tout ça.

A partir de là tout était allé de mal en pis. Il avait été incapable de s'en empêcher, incapable de cesser d'y penser, à cette voix débitant des équations physiques qui sonnaient comme des paroles cochonnes, à ses mains, expressives, travailleuses, précises, méthodiques, et au visage tantôt sérieux, tantôt exalté.

Un jour, il avait passé cinq heures à regarder à travers son écran Bruce dormir sur ses feuilles de brouillons. Le soir, le physicien devait se rendre à un meeting avec Furry, et Tony avait appelé Pepper en renfort pour se lamenter sur ses affreuses tendances sentimentalistes.

Elle avait osé rire, la traitre.

« Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je fais ? » avait-il demandé, sincèrement convaincu qu'elle connaissait la réponse à cette question.

« Tu grandis un peu, Tony. »

Réponse énigmatique de merde.

**O**

Au lendemain de cette soirée, Tony entra dans la cuisine pour descendre une partie de son litre quotidien de café avant de pouvoir se réorienter vers le laboratoire, comme toujours ces derniers temps. Il avait dormi dans son lit, et plus de six heures, comme très rarement ces derniers temps. Bruce était là, ainsi que Clint et Natasha, tout trois sirotant leur breuvage matinal respectif dans un silence confortable consacré par la règle « pas de bavardages inutiles dans la demi-heure suivant le réveil ». Une des rares règles que Tony Stark, loin d'être du matin, respectait de bonne grâce.

Il s'installa donc devant son mug à côté de Bruce et face au couple d'assassin, savourant le précieux liquide. Bruce buvait des infusions, jamais de café – nul besoin d'excitation supplémentaire – et Tony se demandait si c'était Hulk qui lui permettait de tenir malgré tout le rythme effréné et les heures sans sommeil qu'ils accumulaient tous les deux.

Au bout de quelques minutes le physicien se leva, lava rapidement sa tasse et quitta la cuisine sur une vague « on se voit au labo ». Tony le suivit du regard durant toute l'opération et quand il reporta son attention sur les deux autres Avengers toujours présents dans la pièce, ils souriaient tous les deux avec un rictus moqueur qui n'augurait rien de bon pour lui, il en était sûr.

« Quoi ? » attaqua-t-il, aussi agressif que possible. Peut-être arriverait-il à les intimider.

Mais bien sûr.

Il avait rarement vu Natasha sourire autant.

« Tu es assez mignon quand tu craques sur un de tes amis, Stark. » lança Barton, qui semblait se retenir de toutes ses forces de ne pas rire.

« Je ne vois pas ce que… » commença l'industriel pour sa défense mais les expressions blasées de ses deux coéquipiers le coupèrent dans ses protestations.

« Je vous emmerde » conclut-il en se cachant dans son mug. Quel petit mug, vraiment. Il prendrait un bol la prochaine fois. Il devait bien exister des bols suffisamment grands pour cacher sa tête dedans.

« Tu veux quelques conseils, jeune padawan ? » enchaîna l'archer, dont les coins légèrement relevés de la bouche témoignait du comble de l'amusement.

« Vous êtes bien les derniers à qui j'irais demander des conseils. Comment vous êtes au courant d'abord ?

-Tout le monde est au courant Stark. » répondit la jeune femme sur le ton de l'évidence. Tony déglutit difficilement.

« Tout le monde ?

-Hmm, bon, peut-être pas Steve parce que, tu sais, vierge effarouché totalement ignorant des mœurs actuelles et tout ça. Thor non plus sans doute, parce qu'il n'est revenu que depuis, quoi, deux jours, et puis franchement, je doute qu'il soit capable repérer ce genre de chose. Il semblerait que Banner soit légèrement oublieux de la question aussi. »

Tony grogna d'agacement.

« Donc seulement vous en fait. »

Nastasha sourit de nouveau. Elle s'amusait follement, elle aussi.

« Tu as la subtilité d'un préadolescent, Stark. La maturité aussi. Il faut bien être aussi innocent que le Cap ou à côté de ses pompes comme Banner pour ne pas te percer à jour.

-Vous n'êtes pas plus mature que moi d'abord » répondit-il en se sentant aussi immature qu'il est possible de l'être. Clint ricana :

« C'est clair. C'est pour ça qu'on veut t'aider. C'est ce que font les préadolescents non ? Aider leurs amis à choper leur crush. »

Curieusement, Tony oublia de s'offusquer et rit avec les deux espions. Ce n'était pas si terrible, après tout, si ?

« Plus sérieusement, Stark, reprit Natasha et Tony comprit à cet instant qu'ils avaient _vraiment_ l'intention de l'aider, je pense qu'avec lui, hélas, il n'y a que la méthode directe qui peut marcher.

-Pourquoi ? »

Elle ne souriait plus et Tony reconnu l'espionne en action, celle qui était capable de déchiffrer les gens juste en les faisant parler de la météo de la veille.

« Il… ne s'aime pas. Je suppose que tu en as conscience. Il se déteste même, et par conséquent il est totalement inenvisageable pour lui qu'il en aille autrement pour les autres. »

Tony eut envie de protester à ces mots parce que bien sûr qu'il était apprécié mais Natasha le coupa.

« Écoute. Il pense surement qu'on ne le garde que par charité, ou gratitude, ou intérêt, ou une quelconque connerie du genre. D'ailleurs il planifie certainement son départ en ce moment même et chaque jour, chaque seconde depuis qu'il a posé un pied dans ta tour. Mince, surement depuis qu'il m'a suivi, en Inde. C'est comme ça qu'il fonctionne.

-Et donc je fais quoi, moi ? » demanda Tony. Ça devenait déjà compliqué… attendait-on de lui qu'il soit capable de gérer ce genre de sentiments ? Il était NUL à la gestion de sentiment…

« Commence par lui faire comprendre qu'il est ici parce que c'est réellement ce que tu veux. Que tu l'apprécies vraiment, et que tu serais vraiment mal s'il venait à disparaitre.

-Ajoute quelques roulages de pelles aussi. Ça marche toujours, le roulage de pelle. »

Natasha enfonça durement son coude dans les côtes de son voisin qui recracha sa gorgée de jus d'orange dans son verre sous le choc. Sous ses faibles protestations Tony vu qu'il était réellement en souffrance et il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner de dédain, dans le sens « Bien fait ».

« Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? » demanda finalement Tony après avoir intégré comme il le pouvait les paroles de la Veuve Noire. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de la rousse d'être aussi amicale.

« Qui sais, je suis peut-être une grande sentimentale. »

Et curieusement, même si cela était dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie, Tony crut y percevoir un début de vérité.

**O**

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour qu'il reste » avoua Tony.

Pepper et lui étaient de retour sur le canapé du dernier étage, ce qui faisait croire à la jeune femme qu'il était toujours travaillé par cette histoire.

« Tu devrais lui dire… tu sais. Des trucs romantiques, tout ça. »

Il fit la grimace.

« Natasha m'a dit le même chose.

-Tu lui en as parlé ? »

Tony fut plus qu'amusé de déceler une pointe de jalousie derrière la surprise de sa meilleure amie.

« Tu te doutes bien que non. Enfin, pas intentionnellement. Elle avait déjà tout deviné, cette cinglée. »

Il y avait une certaine affection dans le ton et Pepper se rappela que, malgré ses bravades et sa carapace, Tony _adorait_ cette équipe bizarre qu'ils formaient tous.

« C'est une femme avisée, conclut-elle. Pourquoi tu n'as pas appliqué son conseil ?

-Eh bien… »

Tony parut perdu, soudainement, les épaules basses et le regard fuyant, à des lieux de celui qu'il était habituellement.

« Parce que… qu'est-ce que je ferais, s'il n'est pas du tout dans la même optique que moi ? Je pourrais tout foutre en l'air. Et s'il s'enfuit ? »

C'est seulement à ce moment-là que Pepper se rappela de la fois précédente quand elle avait pensé « il y a autre chose » en l'entendant monologuer sur son béguin. C'est seulement là qu'elle comprit qu'il y avait plus, tellement plus qu'une simple attirance, qu'un crush d'adolescent. Quelque chose qui terrifiait le grand Tony Stark comme rien au monde.

« Quel optique, Tony ? »

Il soupira lourdement et se leva, ne supportant plus de rester immobile sur ce canapé alors que ses pensées étaient en ébullition, dans le chaos le plus total.

« Il me donne des envies… Des trucs de dingues. Des trucs que je n'avais jamais envisagés auparavant.

-Comme ? » le pressa-t-elle d'une voix douce en voyant qu'il était retombé dans le silence et paniquait légèrement.

« Comme… comme, merde quoi, tous ces trucs-là ! Il me donne envie de… de quelque chose de long, et stable, et officiel, et _exclusif_ même s'il le faut, et, et merde, voilà ! »

Sur cette conclusion forte éloquente, il retomba sans grâce entre les coussins, fatigué et mal à l'aise.

« Si je vais le voir avec ça, il va courir jusqu'à l'autre bout de la planète. »

Elle n'avait vraiment rien à répondre à ça. Elle était encore occupé à comprendre ce qu'impliquait ce que Tony venait de lui dire. Elle avouait avoir désespéré de voir arriver le jour où lui prendrait l'envie de s'engager affectivement. Elle n'avait juste pas envisagé que ce serait avec un homme, un homme relativement instable émotionnellement qui plus est. Elle n'était pas convaincue qu'instabilité émotionnelle et Tony Stark face bon ménage dans une relation mais en le voyant tellement troublé et perdu et _gêné_, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le lui faire remarquer.

« Je suis désolé Tony mais… à ce stade, le seul moyen de découvrir ce qu'il en pense vraiment, c'est d'aller lui parler. »

Il poussa un soupire théâtrale qui la rassura sur le fait qu'il n'en était pas encore à se rouler en boule dans un coin sombre pour se lamenter.

« Je sais. A ton avis, pourquoi je suis en train de geindre sur le canapé ? »

**O**

Ce n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout ce qu'il avait prévu de faire.

Il n'était pas complètement stupide. Il comptait faire ça bien. Il comptait attirer Bruce hors du labo sous un prétexte quelconque, dans un contexte un peu moins professionnel et un peu moins sujet à l'espionnage de ses collègues, et lui parler franchement, comme un adulte, choisir les bons mots, argumenter, convaincre, faire les choses bien.

Affligeant comme le corps peut entrer en contradiction avec le cerveau, parfois.

C'était un jour comme les autres où Bruce lui expliquait sa dernière avancée en date concernant quelque chose de très intéressant que Tony avait du mal à saisir tant il était concentré sur les mains mobiles du docteur et sur ses lèvres bougeant aussi rapidement que le fil de ses idées. Ils étaient face à face près de la machine à café du labo, prenant une pseudo-pause puisque même quand ils ne travaillaient pas, ils n'étaient jamais vraiment en pause comme en témoignait le flot intarissable de parole de son coéquipier et vraiment, ces lèvres bougeaient tellement rapidement, s'en était hypnotisant.

Avant que son cerveau n'ai eu le temps de rattraper son corps – ou du moins avant que la partie de son cerveau qui s'occupait d'être intelligente et raisonnable ne rattrape celle qui le faisait agir comme un gamin stupide et qui était, hélas, très souvent la plus rapide, il s'était penché sur ces lèvres, et il embrassait Bruce Banner.

Les quatre secondes les plus intenses de son existence. Avec la fois où il était tombé dans l'espace et celle où il avait synthétisé le vibranium, et aussi quand Yinsen avait installé pour la première fois l'Arc reactor dans sa poitrine, et celle où la glace l'avait fait dégringoler des centaines de mètres en chute libre dans le ciel de Malibu. Sa vie était vraiment très intense.

Quand la moitié viable rattrapa enfin la moitié parasitée par une stupidité latente qui, pensait-t-il, se vengeait de n'avoir jamais pu s'exprimer librement comme elle aurait du pouvoir le faire à l'adolescence, il se recula légèrement et fixa les yeux écarquillés de Bruce, complètement figé.

« Merde » fut tout ce que lui inspira la situation.

Bruce se réveilla brusquement et le repoussa durement, visiblement secoué. Tony essaya vainement de l'atteindre, cherchant des mots susceptibles de calmer la situation.

« Attends, je suis désolé, c'était un accident… »

Bien joué, Stark, vraiment.

Si possible les yeux du physicien s'agrandirent encore davantage et la douleur s'inscrivit partout sur son visage. Tony commença clairement à paniquer.

« Enfin non c'est pas ça que… »

Bruce s'était déjà enfuit.

S'il en avait eu le temps Tony se serait énergiquement frappé la tête contre le mur le plus proche en se promettant de noyer dans les toilettes quiconque l'appellerait « génie » à l'avenir, y compris lui-même. Même une fille de quatorze ans avec un QI de moule face à son amoureux était capable d'agir moins stupidement que lui, il en était certain.

Il courut comme un dératé sur les traces de l'autre homme, cherchant toujours les mots qui pourraient rattraper ce fiasco. Il le rejoignit finalement au milieu d'une des salles de repos de l'étage.

« Bruce, écoute, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas faire… Enfin si, si, je voulais mais juste… pas comme ça. »

Son cerveau pédalait littéralement dans la semoule. Il aurait dû accepter toutes les propositions de Pepper de regarder des films gnan-gnan avec Mark Ruffalo juste pour savoir quoi dire dans ce genre de situation.

Bruce ne disait toujours rien, mais il ne courrait plus, ce qui était une bonne chose. Peut-être. Il s'approcha prudemment, une main levée en signe de paix, comme s'il essayait d'apprivoiser un animal blessé. La comparaison ne ferait surement pas plaisir à son ami.

« Je te demande pardon, je n'aurais pas dû… C'est juste, j'avais tellement envie d'essayer et…

-_D'essayer ?_ »

Cette fois toutes les parties de son cerveau se rejoignirent pour l'applaudir sarcastiquement. _Dès demain, je vais me faire retirer tous les diplômes que j'ai pu obtenir un jour_, se promit-il.

« Une de tes _expériences_, Stark ? » grogna l'homme.

Évidemment, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Bruce était blessé, en colère, et en pleine confusion, ce qui, connaissant l'homme, n'était pas une bonne chose du tout. Leur course folle et leurs éclats de voix avaient attiré les autres dans la salle de repos. Ils débarquèrent juste au moment où Bruce commençait à se transformer, échouant à, ou ne voulant pas retenir son alter-ego.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tony ! » cria Steve en l'empoignant par les épaules pour le faire reculer, Tony étant d'une inutilité complète face à Hulk sans son armure.

« Euh, j'ai un peu… déconné ? » tenta-t-il, toujours effaré par son propre niveau de plantage. Natasha secoua la tête, l'air atterré, et elle avait surement compris de quoi il en retournait.

Le physicien semblait néanmoins essayer de ne pas lancer Hulk dans la salle de repos, sans doute plus par égard pour le mobilier et pour ses coéquipiers que par recrudescence de sa colère. Les autres étaient dans l'expectative, prêt à se mettre en mouvement si il faisait vraiment son apparition mais sachant pertinemment que rien n'empêcherait efficacement le colosse de démolir la moitié de la tour. Natasha se tourna vers le milliardaire, assassine :

« Dit quelque chose espèce d'abruti, ou on va se retrouver avec un sérieux problème ! »

Voyant que Tony ne réagissait pas vraiment – décidément, prendre conscience de son niveau de maturité sentimental était un réel traumatisme – la Veuve Noire fut près de lui en trois enjambées et lui décocha une droite magistrale, sans doute plus pour le punir que pour le sortir de sa léthargie, mais cela eut le mérite de lui remettre relativement les idées en place.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, Stark ? » demanda Clint.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui, le silence seulement troublé par les grognements de Bruce bataillant fermement contre Hulk, et rien que pour avoir provoqué cela – ils savaient tous à quel point les transformations étaient douloureuses – Tony eut envie d'aller se pendre.

« Je l'ai… peut-être… embrassé ? »

Cette fois Natasha lui envoya un taquet à lui décoller le cerveau derrière la tête en échappant une série d'insulte en russe dont il n'eut aucun mal à saisir la teneur global.

« De quoi ? » demanda intelligemment Steve, largué bien évidemment.

« Comment « parle-lui » a pu devenir « embrasse-le » dans ton cerveau espèce de STUPIDE… »

Russe à nouveau. Peut-être qu'un jour, s'il survivait, et quand il aurait recollé les morceaux de son amour-propre, il regarderait cette scène sur les enregistrements vidéos et essaierait de traduire les pensées profondes de Natasha à son égard.

« Pourquoi tu l'aurais embrassé ? » demanda Steve, adorablement confus.

« Bien joué, « genius » » railla Clint, toujours à se retenir de rire celui-là…

« Est-ce que c'est quelque chose d'offensant ? » demanda Thor, toujours ignorant des mœurs de Midgard.

« … » d'autres insultes en russe, quoique Tony croyait percevoir une répétition des premières, comme quoi elle pouvait être à cours de termes inventifs, apparemment.

« Mais moi j'étais juste parti pour lui demander de passer le reste de ses jours avec moi ! »

Cela, au moins, eut le mérite de tous les faire taire. Enfin, à part Bruce, qui le bouscula énergiquement, à moitié transformé, et quitta en trombe la pièce. Tony heurta durement le mur qui se trouvait derrière lui, sa tête émettant un bruit qui a lui seul était douloureux en rebondissant sur le contreplaqué. Il sentit clairement la cloison s'enfoncer sous l'impact et trouva tout à fait légitime, à cet instant, de perdre connaissance.

**O**

Il ne savait pas s'il devait être offusqué ou compréhensif en se réveillant quelques heures plus tard pour constater qu'on l'avait laissé à l'endroit où il s'était effondré, sur le parquet de la salle de repos. On avait tout de même bandé son crâne et posé sa tête sur un coussin trouvé par là – surement Pepper, parce que l'équipe devait vraiment être trop en colère contre lui pour avoir ce genre d'attention. Il faisait presque nuit, il n'avait donc « dormi » que trois heures au plus. Il supposait que le coup qu'il avait pris sur la tête ne devait rien avoir d'alarmant, ils ne l'auraient tout de même pas laissé pour mort.

Il se releva et dut se rattraper au mur – qui avait bel et bien la forme de sa tête – étant pris de vertige. Peut-être qu'on l'aurait laissé mourir, en fait ? Mais pouvait-il les blâmer ? Il avait prouvé aujourd'hui que son intellect, la seule chose vraiment utile qui faisait de lui un membre de la bande, était bon à donner à un laboratoire d'école primaire. Il n'insulterait plus jamais Dumb-E d'attardé.

Il but un verre d'eau et prit quelques minutes pour stabiliser son équilibre vacillant et avaler quelques antidouleurs pour son mal de crâne, puis se mit en tête d'aller réparer ses conneries.

« Jarvis ?

-_Oui monsieur ?_ » répondit l'IA et est-ce qu'il rêvait ou même _son propre ordinateur_ avait un ton accusateur ?

« Est-ce que Hulk a fait des dégâts ?

-_Négatif, monsieur, le docteur Banner est parvenu à réprimer la transformation jusqu'à la salle renforcée. Il l'a quitté il y a une heure_. »

Tony soupira de soulagement. C'était déjà ça, non ?

« Où sont les autres ?

-_L'agent Barton et l'agent Romanoff sont dans la salle d'entraînement du seizième étage, monsieur. Mr Rogers est dans la salle de conférence et Thor est sur le toit_.

-Et… et le docteur Banner ? »

Jarvis demeura silencieux. Tony insista.

« Jarvis ? Où est le docteur Banner ?

-_Je ne suis pas autorisé à vous donner cette information._

-De quoi ? »

Ça, c'était la meilleure. Jarvis n'était pas autorisé à lui donner l'information ? A lui ? C'était bien le comble, tiens.

« Il ne veut rien dire » entendit-il depuis la porte de la pièce.

Il se retourna pour trouver Pepper debout dans l'entrée, les bras croisés, et cette expression sur le visage qui lui donnait envie d'aller au coin, la tête basse.

« Comment ça se fait ?

-Je suppose que Bruce est parfaitement capable de faire obéir Jarvis. Tu lui as donné un accès complet au système, il me semble. »

Ce qui était une idée stupide, apparemment, songea Tony en soupirant.

« Il n'a pas quitté la tour, apparemment, mais il s'est caché quelque part, ce que les autres ont trouvé légitime. Ils n'ont pas essayé de le trouver.

-Mais il faut que je lui parle ! »

Pepper soupira d'agacement à son ton d'enfant capricieux et sans doute que seul le bandage entourant sa tête la retint de le tacler comme l'avait fait la Veuve Noire quelques heures plus tôt.

« Eh bien cherchez, Mr Stark. »

Aïe, elle avait sorti le « Mr Stark ». Elle devait être _tellement_ mortifiée. Alors il ne répondit rien. Il quitta la pièce, penaud, et se mit effectivement à chercher.

Ah, la bonne blague.

Qui avait pensé à donner tellement d'étage à cet immeuble ? Lui, bien sûr. Stupide, stupide, _stupide._

Bien entendu, au bout de deux heures, il avait parcouru sept pour cent de l'édifice et il envisageait d'aller se rouler en boule dans un coin et de dessiner des ronds sur le sol en se balançant d'avant en arrière et en fredonnant Edith Piaf.

« Jarvis, s'il te plait, dis-moi où il est.

_-Je ne suis pas autorisé à vous donner cette information._

-Aller quoi, juste l'étage.

-_Je ne suis pas autorisé à vous donner cette information._

-Rah, connard !

-_Je ne suis qu'un programme de régence, monsieur. Je ne saurais être tenu responsable de votre restriction d'accès._ »

Et qui avait eu l'idée de donner tellement de caractère à cette IA pour qu'il puisse l'entendre ajouter « le responsable est clairement en train de me parler » dans ce ton méprisant ? Mais quand avait-il eu une bonne idée, au juste ? Et tant pis s'il sur interprétait les paroles de Jarvis. Il désinstallerait tous ses points de personnalité dès qu'il le pourrait.

Il avait décidément de plus en plus de chose à faire une fois cette histoire réglée.

« Bon, ça suffit, Jarvis ?

-_Oui Monsieur ?_

-Ah, c'est ça, donne-moi du monsieur, sale traitre. Est-ce que tu peux retransmettre dans la tour ? J'ai un petit message à faire passer. »

Pendant un instant, l'IA resta muette, et Tony craint que Bruce ait totalement empêché son accès au système, mais Jarvis répondit finalement, amusé :

_« Il semblerait que le docteur Banner n'ai pas prévu cette éventualité dans sa reconfiguration des priorités d'accès. Vous êtes retransmis, monsieur. »_

_Bon, c'est le moment de faire un peu marcher ton éloquence pour une fois dans la journée_, s'ordonna-t-il en se raclant la gorge.

« Bruce ? C'est Tony. _Sans blague. Non, NON, PAS de commentaires stupides !_ Écoute, je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, crois-moi ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'avais en tête. Crois-le ou non je projette vraiment d'être un type respectable et de faire les choses correctement mais pour ça j'aurais vraiment besoin de te parler et bon, je peux faire ça dans le haut-parleur, mais ça manquerait cruellement de réparti de ta part et ça veut aussi dire que tout le monde dans cette tour va m'entendre et crois-moi, je suis prêt à dire des choses vraiment très embarrassantes pour ma dignité et la tienne s'il le faut, alors…

-_Monsieur, le docteur Banner vous demande d'arrêter ça immédiatement et de descendre au laboratoire numéro 9._ »

Tony célébra mentalement son triomphe en courant vers l'ascenseur le plus proche après avoir remercié l'IA. Peut-être qu'il était capable de redresser la situation. Aller quoi, il était Tony Stark, non ?

Il avait bien fait de se redonner un peu de crédit durant le trajet en ascenseur, puisqu'une grande partie de ce crédit s'envola en fumée quand il entra dans le laboratoire cité et que s'il ne l'avait pas fait, il ne lui aurait plus rien resté d'autre qu'un mur mental sur lequel s'écraserait éternellement son esprit en marmonnant stupide, stupide, stupide…

Parce que Bruce Banner était sans le moindre doute en train d'empaqueter ses recherches.

Les pensées de Tony partirent en roue libre pendant quelques secondes. Ce n'était pas possible n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, Bruce ne partirait pas, pas vraiment, c'est vrai, c'était juste ce qui empêchait Tony de dormir tranquille depuis des mois, l'idée de se réveiller un matin et que le scientifique soit partit, mais ça n'arrivait pas vraiment, hein ?

« Ça n'arrive pas vraiment, hein ? »

_Brillant, Tony. Décidément, tu te surpasses aujourd'hui. _Tony réalisa avec horreur que la voix sarcastique dans son esprit était celle de Jarvis.

Bruce ne répondit rien, ne s'arrêta même pas. Il continua à ranger ses papiers et ses plus petites créations, mécaniquement, la tête obstinément baissée et Tony eut envie de le bousculer, de l'éloigner le plus loin possible de ce sac à moitié plein et de cette expression fermée.

« Bruce, tu ne peux pas partir. »

L'affirmation catégorique eut le don d'agacer suffisamment le scientifique pour qu'il s'arrête dans sa sinistre tâche. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant et se tourna finalement vers Tony.

« C'est ce qui était prévu depuis le début, je te rappelle. Moi, ici, avec vous, ça n'a jamais rien eu de définitif.

-Mais… mais tu n'as pas besoin de partir _maintenant._ »

Bruce esquissa un sourire triste.

« Si, au contraire. »

Et Tony y vit autre chose. Si, au contraire. Si, maintenant que tu as fait ce que tu as fait. Si, même si j'aurais aimé rester plus longtemps. Si, je ne me suis que trop attardé.

« Je… écoute, on peut oublier tout ça, d'accord ? On oublie. Je n'ai rien fais, je n'ai rien dis, on peut faire comme si de rien était, retourner travailler, continuer… »

Tony était totalement à cours de mot. Quelque part dans son esprit quelque chose lui hurlait qu'il devait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour empêcher Bruce de partir loin de lui.

« Tu crois que c'est aussi simple ? s'emporta Bruce en se redressant complètement pour lui faire face. Qu'on peut juste prétendre que tu n'as pas essayé de… de quoi, d'ailleurs ? »

Bruce n'avait pas compris, réalisa Tony. Il ne savait pas, il ne savait rien. Natasha avait raison, ça n'irait pas avec quelques flirts et quelques sous-entendus. Il y avait tout à dire s'il voulait avoir une chance ne serait-ce que de faire comprendre à l'homme tout ce qu'il représentait pour lui à présent.

« Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser, d'accord ? S'il te plait, est-ce que tu peux juste… arrêter de remballer ton matériel deux secondes ? S'il te plait ? »

Bruce lui jeta un regard assassin, qui disait clairement que Tony n'était pas en position de demander quoi que ce soit, mais il s'éloigna néanmoins de ses affaires pour se rapprocher de son interlocuteur, restant tout de même plus loin que nécessaire.

« Pourquoi tu l'as fait, alors ?

-Mais parce que tu étais là à me dire des trucs scientifiques avec ta voix ultra-sexy et que ça fait _des mois _que j'ai envie de faire ça alors j'ai juste… Je… Je suis désolé que la partie qui contrôle mes émotions ne soit pas celle qui construit des mini réacteurs nucléaire mais celle qui me donne l'idée de les enfoncer dans ma poitrine et d'en faire une batterie pour des armures hight-tech. »

Bruce, au moins, sourit légèrement à la réplique même s'il semblait la trouver légèrement hors de propos et sans doute pas tout à fait compréhensible.

« Des mois ? » demanda-t-il.

Tony inspira profondément. C'était le moment, alors ? De déballer son sac, d'avouer tout un tas de trucs gênants sans même être sûr que ça arrangerait quoique ce soit ? Il se rappelait seulement pourquoi il avait évité tout engagement sentimental jusqu'ici. Eux ne l'avaient pas raté par contre.

« Je… écoute, tu me plais, d'accord ? Ça dure depuis… notre rencontre, ou presque, parce que tu es un putain de génie et que juste t'écouter parler m'excite, ça fait des mois que je te fixe des heures durant comme un stalker et je ne comprends même pas que tu ne te sois rendu compte de rien parce que je ne brille pas vraiment par ma subtilité.

-J'ai remarqué ça, » lança Bruce, acide.

Tony était en train de perdre, il le savait. Il ne se faisait pas entendre du tout. Merde, Bruce n'avait même pas l'air de _croire _un traitre mot de ce qu'il était en train de lui dire.

« Reste. Bruce, sérieusement, reste.

-Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de rester.

-Je m'en fous. Tu n'as qu'à avoir l'intention _maintenant_. Reste avec nous. »

Le visage du physicien était fermé, dur, celui de quelqu'un qui n'en démordrait pas, qui avait déjà arrêté sa décision, et cela fit plus qu'un peu paniquer Tony.

« Reste avec moi ? » tenta-t-il, presque suppliant. Bruce secoua la tête.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. »

Le ton impatient, irrité, comme s'il essayait de faire entendre raison à un enfant, eut le don d'énerver prodigieusement l'inventeur.

« Tu ne me crois pas, c'est ça ? Merde, tu ne me connais pas assez, maintenant ? Tu crois vraiment que j'irais dire ce genre de chose si je ne les pensais pas ? Si je les pensais, déjà ? Tu ne crois pas que je suis en train de me battre contre moi-même rien que pour être un minimum franc envers toi ? Juste pour te faire _rester_ ? »

Une lueur de doute apparut enfin dans les yeux de l'autre homme.

« Tu ne peux pas être sérieux. Tu ne peux pas vouloir ça.

-L'enfer que je peux. »

Tony voyait les émotions se battre dans l'esprit du docteur et il réalisa que, dans les objections de son ami, pas une fois il n'avançait le fait qu'il n'était tout simplement pas intéressé. Autant attaqué sous cet angle-là tout de suite, et être fixé.

« Ou alors je ne te plais pas, c'est ça ? »

Bruce, hélas, ne se laisserait surement pas voir aussi facilement.

« Et toi alors, depuis quand les hommes t'attirent ?

-Pas les hommes. C'est juste toi. Et je ne pense pas que ça ait un rapport avec ce que tu as entre les jambes. Juste à avoir avec, tu sais. Toi. »

S'il ne s'arrêtait pas de se dévoiler comme ça, il allait vraiment finir par se sentir mal. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire, franchement.

« Je ne vois pas dans quel monde tu pourrais bien vouloir de moi » statua Bruce, sûr de ses dires même si clairement dégouté par ses propres paroles.

« Regarde-bien » répondit Tony, décidé à faire un peu avancer la situation.

Le deuxième baiser était clairement plus réussi que le premier. Pas de fuite, ce qui était déjà bien. Pas de flagellation mentale non plus, ce qui était une première pour la journée. Et, bien mieux que cela, une réponse, même timide, même à peine esquissé, de l'autre homme. Tony ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais partagé un baiser aussi chaste. Pourtant il s'apprêtait à entrer en combustion spontanée à n'importe quel instant.

« Tu ne peux pas vouloir de moi. » répéta Bruce, déjà nettement moins convaincu. Il ne s'était pas éloigné, leur front reposant l'un contre l'autre. Il murmurait à peine.

« Si.

-Je suis dangereux.

-Je m'en fous.

-Je n'ai rien d'attirant.

-N'importe quoi.

-Je suis un monstre.

-Encore plus n'importe quoi que le point précédent, si je puis me permettre. »

Bruce semblait en conflit interne. _Comme quoi ça arrive à tout le monde_, songea Tony, avant de se traiter d'idiot, encore une fois. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un sur cette planète victime de conflit interne, n'était-ce pas clairement l'homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras ? Oui, parce qu'à un moment ou un autre il avait passé des bras autour de la taille de Bruce, et les mains de celui-ci reposait contre son torse, visiblement avec l'intention première de le repousser mais ne semblant pas pouvoir s'y résoudre.

« Tu es un coureur.

-Je peux changer ça.

-Je suis un homme.

-Accorde un peu plus de crédit à mon sens de l'observation, je sais que j'ai été d'une rare stupidité aujourd'hui mais je peux encore faire la différence. »

Bruce échappa un léger rire et se rapprocha, son visage baissé sur ses doigts jouant avec le t-shirt de Tony, empêchant ce dernier de voir l'expression de son visage. Mais les choses ne se présentaient pas trop mal, estimait-il.

« Bon, tu n'as pas besoin de… te décider maintenant, hein ? Je veux dire, je comprendrais totalement si tu ne veux pas, tu sais, qu'on ait des bébés et tout mais oh putain oublie tout de suite ce que je viens de dire. » Bruce avait relevé les yeux vers lui en un millième de seconde et avait l'air de s'être fait frapper soudainement, aussi Tony enchaîna très vite, avec un rire nerveux.

« Oui, donc on peut juste… tu sais, reparler de tout ça plus tard. Je… peux te convaincre, tu sais. Je peux devenir tellement parfait et exemplaire et tellement dévoué que tu ne pourras rien faire d'autre que tomber amoureux aussi et… Je viens de dire que j'étais amoureux de toi. Je crois. On peut faire ça hein ? »

Tony était apparemment celui qui était le plus confus par ses propres paroles parce que Bruce se contenta d'un sourire doux, indulgent, et Tony le remercia de ne pas prendre en compte son manque total de cohérence verbale. Fait encore plus étonnant, c'est lui qui initia le troisième baiser, à peine plus appuyé que le deuxième… ah, si, plus appuyé quand même. Vraiment plus appuyé. Tony ne put s'empêcher de serrer Bruce plus fort contre lui, d'appuyer encore parce que vraiment, c'était de ça que parlait Pepper, tout le truc des « sentiments qui rendent le tout tellement meilleur » ? Parce que là d'accord, okay, il lui donnait raison pour toutes les choses qu'elle avait pu lui dire un jour sur les sentiments, sur les arcs-en-ciel et les marshmallows parce que merde c'était surement le meilleur truc qui ne lui était jamais arrivé. Avec le premier vol dans son armure, et le vibranium, encore lui, et sa rencontre avec Pepper, et le premier robot qu'il avait construit et d'accord, sa vie était officiellement parfaite.

« Reste » murmura-t-il contre les lèvres de Bruce au bout de quelques minutes d'échange passionné.

« Essaie de me convaincre » répondit le physicien et à la façon dont il clama de nouveau ses lèvres Tony se dit que peut-être Clint avait raison, le roulage de pelle était une idée géniale, et peut-être même que tout cela allait marcher.

Il était _Tony Stark_. Qu'importe le nombre de crise de panique, d'identité, qu'importe le nombre de pas que Bruce ferait en arrière, qu'importe le temps que cela prendrait pour le convaincre, et ses propres problèmes de confiance et de plantage en général. Ça allait carrément marcher.

**O**

Natasha se redressa de l'écran sur lequel elle était penchée pour taper dans la main de Clint avec un sourire victorieux. Ils étaient rassemblés dans un des postes de surveillance de l'immeuble, bataillant pour voir ce qui se passait dans le laboratoire numéro 9. Enfin, les espions bataillaient, surtout, Thor et Steve étaient un peu trop embrouillés par la situation. Ils avaient au moins eu la décence de couper le son – ou plutôt Pepper avait coupé le son en les menaçant de couper le ravitaillement en nourriture de l'immeuble s'ils essayaient d'y remédier.

« Je crois que j'ai loupé quelque chose » marmonna Steve, rougissant. Clint passa un bras autour de ses épaules, compatissant.

« On t'expliquera quand tu seras grand » lâcha-t-il, tout sourire.

* * *

**(1)** Alors il semblerait que le mot n'existe pas en français… Basiquement c'est être attiré (sexuellement) par l'intelligence. Je l'ai appris dans une fic XD mais je ne sais plus si c'était en anglais ou en français…

**(2)** Magasin de jouet à Londres, un des plus grand du monde. Qui donne vraiment envie d'avoir à nouveau six ans et demi.

**(3)** Merci Cybelia :)

* * *

Aww, c'tait long. Je me suis éclaté plus que nécessaire à écrire ça... C'est moi où on dirait vraiment des lycéens ?

A plus tout le monde ! Contente d'être de retour


End file.
